


i can hear this beat; it fills my head up

by softywolf



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:05:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softywolf/pseuds/softywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a commissioned work for anonymous. Prompt was: "Derek finds out that Stiles wears cartoon print briefs. Stiles is embarrassed; Derek thinks it is super hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can hear this beat; it fills my head up

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeat'd

The locker room was kind of really creepy after dark. The _drip drip_ of the leaky shower echoed loudly around the room, bouncing off of the lockers. The fluorescent bulbs weren’t bright enough to provide any real light. And had that light in the corner always flickered like that? Stiles was having a hard time ignoring all of these things as he reached for his clean pair of briefs, dropping the towel he’d wrapped around his waist to pull them up his legs. He’d already grabbed his t-shirt when he heard the shuffling behind him. Zombies. It was zombies. The outbreak had started while he’d been in the shower and now there were zombies in the locker room. And he didn’t even have the right kind of weapons. How many zombies could he kill with a lacrosse stick?

“Why is your heart beating so fast?” Derek’s gruff voice came from behind him. He was scowling when Stiles whipped around to shoot a glare at him.

“I thought you were a zombie, dude,” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger at him. “You can’t just go around sneaking up on people. I almost tried to decapitate you with my lacrosse stick.” He gestured toward the stick he’d propped up against a locker close by as he spoke.

“Right,” Derek said and Stiles didn’t even have to be looking at him to know he’d rolled his eyes. “Where is Scott?”

“Scott’s sick, dude,” Stiles answered, his voice muffled by the material of the shirt he was pulling over his head at the same time he was speaking to the werewolf. “He’s at home like, dying in bed from a cold. Who knew werewolves could catch the common cold, huh?”

“I knew,” Derek told him but his voice sounded distant. Stiles glanced over his shoulder to find pale green eyes staring at his ass. Yeah, Derek was definitely getting an eye full of Stiles’ brief-clad ass.

“Take a picture, Derek,” Stiles laughed. “It might last longer.”

“What? I wasn’t – you are aware that your tighty whities have cartoon rocket ships on them, right?” Derek managed to question through his stuttering. His eyebrows were drawn tight together as he glared at the aforementioned underwear like they’d killed his childhood dog or something. “Also why are you wearing tighty whities?”

“They’re briefs, thank you very much,” Stiles sneered at him as he reached for his sweatpants. “And my dad buys my underwear, okay? I don’t have much of a say in it.”

“Aren’t you 17?” Derek’s tone told Stiles that he was laughing and Stiles really didn’t appreciate it.

“Yes. Yes, I am,” He cried arms flailing. His sweatpants slipped from his hand and fell to the ground. Fuck, he was so embarrassed. “I’m 17 years old and my dad still buys my underwear. What about it?”

“Well, the thing is I’m pretty sure that if you bought your _own_ underwear, you’d still buy rocket ship printed tighty whities. Do you have any with like, race cars on them? What about superheros? I bet you have some with Batman on them, don’t you?” Derek was grinning when Stiles glared at him. But when he bent down to pick his pants up, keeping eye contact with Derek the entire time, the grin fell into something less innocent. There was something almost animalistic about the way Derek was looking at him, something that made his dick twitch with interest from in the constraints of his briefs. He hurriedly stood back up and averted his eyes elsewhere – wow, look at that very interesting sink over there.

The locker room had fallen silent, save for the _drip drip dripdripdrip_ of water, and after several minutes passed where Stiles was avoiding looking at Derek, the teen couldn’t stand it anymore. His amber coloured eyes flickered to where Derek was standing only to find that the werewolf had moved closer when he wasn’t looking. His heart leapt in his chest and, even though he knew that Derek could hear its erratic beating, he schooled his expression into one of nonchalance as he regarded him.

“You’re just jealous because I have impeccable taste,” Stiles remarked, cocking his eyebrow. “I mean, do you own any colours other than black or gray? Although technically, black isn’t a colour. It’s more of a shade.”

“I never said there was anything wrong with your taste, Stiles,” Derek teased with a smirk. “In fact, I kind of like it.”

“Y-you… like it?” Stiles sputtered, staring at Derek as if the older man had lost his mind.

Derek moved closer, his eyes never straying from Stiles’ face. His arms were folded behind his back, dark shirt stretching over his biceps. The look in his eyes was enough to make Stiles scramble back a few steps. His feet were still bare and the ground was cold against his skin. He tried not to wince, something he’d heard once about showing no fear flashing through his mind. Why did he feel like the helpless lamb to Derek’s wolf? It didn’t help at all when the smirk on Derek’s face grew into an outright smirk and Stiles had to force himself to smile back, albeit hesitantly.

“Yeah, I do,” Derek answered, taking a single step forward. “Actually, I think it’s hot. Really hot. I bet your ass looks great. You should do a little spin for me, Stiles.”

“What is happening right now?” Stiles muttered, his wide eyes never leaving Derek. His voice grew in volume as he continued. “I thought you were here looking for Scott. And he’s not here. So… y-you… should leave? Yeah, you should leave.”

Derek stopped coming at Stiles at that, tilting his head to the side as he looked at the younger man. “If that’s what you really want,” he said, nodding his head. “But do you know how hard it is being around you all the time, just seeing you and smelling you but not being able to touch you? And now…look at you,” He paused and shook his head, hands clenching into fists at his sides. “In your stupid cartoon print briefs.”

“You can smell that?” Stiles inquired, taking a small step closer “I thought Scott was bullshitting when he said he could smell my arousal. But if you can… smell it, I mean – why didn’t you ever do anything about it? Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted to-”

Derek interrupted him with an incredulous look. “What are you talking about?”

“Were you not talking about the fact that every time you take your shirt off I practically start drooling all over myself?” Stiles asked. “’Cause that’s what I was talking about.”

Derek was silent. For too long. Stiles started to panic. What if Derek was just fucking with him? He was totally fucking with him. He was going to start laughing and he would never let Stiles live this moment down. Who would possibly think that rocket ship tighty whities were hot? Well, okay, he would. And he would probably die if he ever saw Derek in a pair. Derek had a really nice ass and the briefs would be tight and hug it perfectly, especially if he bent over. Right in front of Stiles. Nonono, he was not getting hard thinking about it. He wasn’t.

His attention was drawn away from his traitorous dick when a low growl echoed through the locker room. His head snapped up and suddenly Derek’s lips were attached to his. They were as smooth as they looked, and as Derek’s arms wound their way around his waist, he flicked his tongue out to lick at them. He almost started laughing when the werewolf’s lips parted with a gasp but then his tongue was pressed against another and it was wet and warm and he was gasping too. Yeah, Derek could definitely smell his arousal. Stiles had kind of expected his first kiss with Derek – okay, not that he’d actually thought it would happen but when he thought about it, he kind of pictured it being rough and maybe a little rushed. But now, Derek’s lips were moving slow against his, as if he were savoring every press of lips and twist of tongue. It was Stiles’ first kiss ever and it was perfect.

Derek’s hands were hesitantly creeping downward, fingers brushing over the teen’s ass before grabbing it and squeezing lightly. The moan that came from Stiles was enough to convince Derek to stop being so gentle, and he squeezed the mounds of flesh tighter. Derek pulled back, lips parting from Stiles’ and reattaching to his jawline.

“So this is happening,” Stiles managed to say while panting, head tilted back to give Derek free access to his neck and collarbone. “Right? This is happening, isn’t it? Oh god, what if I’m dreaming?”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said against his skin before nipping at it with his teeth. Stiles yelped and swatted at Derek’s shoulders until he pulled away. He looked down at the teen with his eyebrows furrowed together. “What?”

“You have such expressive eyebrows,” Stiles told him.

“Really?”

“What?! I’m nervous!”

“I can help you with that, y’know,” Derek’s voice dropped low, just like his eyebrows. His eyelids were hanging heavy over his eyes, the green flashing red for just a second as he took in Stiles’ flustered state. “I know a really good way to calm nerves.”

“Y-You d-do?” Stiles stuttered. He was unable to look away as Derek shoved him back against the lockers and slid down until his knees were touching the ground. “What is it?” He asked, even though he could see where this was obviously going. His brain just couldn’t process it. Was Derek about to blow him? He thought yes because Derek was nuzzling against his bulging erection, nose pressed against a red rocket ship printed on Stiles’ underwear. The werewolf huffed with pleasure, hot breath seeping through the fabric and brushing against Stiles’ cock.

“If I had known you were wearing tighty whities this whole time, I don’t think I would have been able to control myself around you,” Derek said as his fingers curled against Stiles’ hips. He pulled at the teen until his hips were jutting forward and then he dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of Stiles’ briefs, carefully tugging them down until he could nose at the slightly damp curl of hair there. He pulled one of his hands free and used it to push Stiles’ t-shirt up. He licked a stripe up the trail of hair that lead to his navel before dipping back down to swipe his tongue against the place where his hip connected to his thigh. All the while, Stiles watched and panted out loud moans.

“If I had known that you’d react like this, I would have told you ages ago,” the teen said as his fingers clawed at the werewolf’s shoulders.

Derek hummed in amusement and grinned up at him. “Would you have?” He teased and when Stiles nodded vigorously, he chuckled. “Good.”

With that, he pulled Stiles’ briefs down until they were around his knees. His cock sprang free, the tip flushed red as it brushed against Derek’s chin. Derek didn’t take his eyes away from Stiles until his lips were pressed against hot flesh. His eyelids fell over eyes that he knew were glowing red as his mouth fell open and he wrapped it around Stiles’ cock. The sound this drew from Stiles was ridiculously loud and unbelievably hot to Derek’s ears. He groaned around the throbbing dick and dug his nails into the teen’s thighs. Slowly, tongue flat against the underside, he dragged his mouth up, flicked his tongue against the tip, and then bobbed back down. He did this once more before pulling off with a loud, wet sound.

Stiles wasn’t watching him anymore, his head thrown back against the locker and eyes squeezed tightly shut. The sight made Derek smile, heart thumping as his own erection pressed against the confines of his jeans. The second time he went down on Stiles, sucking lightly as he took more and more of him in, he watched the teen. Those lips, swollen and red from kissing Derek, were wide open as his pink tongue danced across them. Moments later, his teeth were tugging his bottom lip between them and biting into it. Derek couldn’t stop watching him, even as his lips worked up and down the shaft of Stiles’ cock.

It wasn’t long until the teen’s hips were jerking, hands grappling to get a good hold on Derek’s shoulders as he was overwhelmed with his orgasm. Salty, warm come spilled down Derek’s throat and the werewolf moaned as he swallowed it all. He didn’t pull away until Stiles had stopped shaking. Then he pulled him down into his lap and nuzzled against his neck, breathing his scent in as deep as he could, until it was all he could smell. He sighed happily when slender fingers twisted in his hair and tilted his head up. Stiles’ face was flushed but he looked sated and very, _very_ pleased with the turn of events. He leaned forward until his lips were pressing against Derek’s, kissing the werewolf slow and gentle.

“Please tell me we can do that again,” Stiles whispered when he pulled away. He leaned his forehead against Derek’s and looked directly into his eyes. “That and like, dates and stuff.”

“As long as you always wear tighty whities,” Derek said in a teasing tone. Stiles laughed loudly at that, pushing forward until he could kiss the werewolf again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is what you wanted, darling. Although I have no idea why you people like it when I write sexytimez.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://www.softywolf.tumblr.com/).


End file.
